je vous déteste! Moi aussi
by Pompidoupou
Summary: Severus mène la vie dure au nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal! A tel point qu'elle finit par péter un plomb! Et si ce qu'il le dérangeait vraiment n'avait rien à voir avec ce poste qu'on lui a trop souvent substitué? Quel vilain garçon ce Severus!


TOUT LES PERSONNAGES APPARTIENNENT A JK .ROWLING !

Alors voilà un petit OS sur Severus/Hermione ! Je le poste directement après l'avoir écrit ! Demain j'ai cour très tôt donc je ne me suis pas relue, j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes ^^' ! Bonne lecture ! Laissez un ptit review en partant !

« Vous me fatiguez Minerva… »

Confortablement assis sur le fauteuil émeraude de ses appartements privés, Severus tentait de corriger des copies de Cinquièmes année, plus déplorables les unes que les autres tout en correspondant, pour son plus grand malheur, avec la directrice des lions par voie de cheminette. Cette dernière dont le portrait se dessinait dans les braises de l'âtre, s'époumonait depuis plusieurs minutes à lui faire entendre raison sur le comportement injustifié qu'il réservait, depuis maintenant deux mois, à cette _pauvre_ Miss Granger. En effet, Hermione avait hérité, à la fin de ses études, du poste tant convoité de professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal, obligeant ainsi Severus à retrouver la fraicheur des cachots. Déterminé à lui faire regretter, il s'évertuait depuis la reprise des cours, à lui faire vivre un enfer. Pas un jour ne passait sans qu'il ne trouve le moyen de la faire sortir de ses gongs. Plus le temps passait plus cela l'amusait et plus il continuait juste pour le plaisir de contempler ses réactions. Il en avait bavé, autant ce le dire tout de suite, tout autant qu'elle. Granger n'était pas la crème des crèmes, et quand il fallait se défendre contre ses couts fourrés, elle savait y faire. Ils c'étaient déjà retrouvés, à plusieurs reprise, à l'infirmerie, l'un avec le bras cassé, des furoncles plein le visage, les deux mains soudées par on ne savait quel maléfice et l'autre la peau bleu, les jambes en coton ou la langue en guimauve. Mais malgré tout, il persévérait dans sa quête de vengeance. A la surprise générale, la jeune sorcière avait annoncé publiquement dans la salle des professeurs la semaine précédente qu'elle ne chercherait plus à répondre aux attaques verbales ou physiques de celui-ci qu'elle qualifiait de ridicules et surtout de puériles. Minerva en fut ravie mais pas autant que Pomfresh qui ne supportait plus leurs visites à répétitions. Amusé par ce retournement de situation, Severus avait conclu à une trêve, évidemment bidon, mais qu'il voulait sincère. Surprise, Hermione avait accepté avec une certaine résistance la main qu'il lui avait tendue. Il ne lui fallut pas deux jours avant qu'il ne recommence en versant par maladresse quelques gouttes d'une potion expérimentale visant à modifier la voix de celui qui la boit. Elle donna alors cour aux deuxièmes et troisièmes année avec une voix caverneuse, de quoi faire pâlir de jalousie un troll des montagnes. Pourtant comme elle l'avait juré, elle ne fit rien pour le lui faire payer ces heures d'humiliation, se contentant de l'ignorer. Il crut alors de bon ton de jeter un sort la veille aux canalisations menant à la salle de bain de la jeune femme. Cette dernière apparut le lendemain avec des cheveux couleur vert bouteille, qui en passant lui allait plutôt bien, prétextant un souci de champoing qu'elle s'empressera de changer. Exaspéré par sa mauvaise foi évidente, Severus avait quitté la grande salle ce jour-là, l'accusant de lui avoir fait perdre tout appétit avec cette coiffure immonde à souhait. Elle l'avait regardé s'éloigner avec un regard courroucé ou perçait, pour qui savait le voir, une pointe de douleur.

« Elle ne vous rien fait Severus et vous le savez tout autant que moi ! »

Abandonnant pour de bon ses copies, il se frotta les yeux d'une main et quitta son siège pour venir s'appuyer à la robe de la cheminée.

« Ce que je fais ou ne fait pas ne vous regarde pas vielle harpie, maintenant disparaissez avant que je ne vous asperge d'eau ! »

« Ne desservez pas votre haine sur cette enfant, ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle a obtenu le poste et pas vous ! »

« Ça n'a rien à voir Minerva ! » Dit-il sans y croire lui-même.

« Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison pour que vous la traitiez de pareille façon. »

« Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre ! Cette gamine m'insupporte, je l'ai suffisamment subit elle et le reste de ce trio infernal pour la retrouver de nouveau à Poudlard en temps qu'enseignante ! Ce n'est qu'une « je sais tout » qui ne perd pas une seconde pour étaler ses connaissances. Un rat de bibliothèque qui se pense plus intelligente que vous et moi réunit ! »

« Vous avez tort mon chère. A ce que j'ai cru entendre l'autre jour, elle ventait votre patience et votre savoir-faire avec les élèves auprès de Pomona. »

« Un tissu de mensonge oui ! C'est de notoriété public que je ne suis _pas_ patient ! »

« Votre problème ne viendrait-il pas plutôt du fait qu'elle n'ait plus peur de vous depuis la guerre ? »

« Vous vous faites des idées Minerva, votre sens de l'observation s'affaibli, la retraite serait-elle à envisager ? »

« Ne dites pas n'importe quoi Severus, je suis encore capable de vous comprendre, et je vois bien qu'il n'y a pas qu'une histoire de matière derrière tout ça n'est-ce pas ? »

« Comme je l'ai dit vous devenez de plus en plus folle ma chère, maintenant, sans vouloir vous froisser, votre présence me fait perdre un temps précieux, alors serait-ce trop vous demander de débarrasser les cendres de pas cheminée ?! »

Roulant des yeux, l'animagus disparut dans un « vous ne changerez jamais par merlin », laissant ainsi notre professeur des potions seul et épuisé. Se dirigeant vers sa bibliothèque personnelle ou un bon nombre d'ouvrages plus rares les uns que les autre prenaient la poussière, il s'empara d'une bouteille de Whisky pur feu ainsi que d'un vers et parti se rassoir, poussant négligemment les chiffons qui servaient de thèse à ses élèves un peu plus loin. Quand cessera-t-on de lui pourrir la vie à longueur de temps ! Cette Granger l'exaspérait. Déjà élève, elle n'avait de cesse de le faire tourner en bourrique. Certes elle avait été, sans doute, l'une des élèves les plus talentueuses qu'il ait eu en cour, mais aussi la plus casse pied ! Il ne suffisait pas de faire exploser un chaudron pour le mettre hors de lui, contentiez-vous de le farcir de vos hypothèses à la … noix comme elle s'empressait de le faire et ça marchait aussi bien ! Le souvenir de la dernière année d'Hermione lui fit reposer avec virulence son verre et la bouteille sur la table en chêne. A cette époque, la guerre c'était celé par la victoire de Potter. Nombreux étaient ceux qui c'était alors lancé dans la vie active, mais une exception dont elle faisait partie insistèrent pour rattraper l'année qu'ils avaient manqué. Pour son plus grand malheur, celle-ci avait développé une certaine estime pour lui qu'elle traduisait par un surplus de participation durant ses cours, d'un intérêt plus qu'exagéré aux potions et à leur utilité ainsi qu'à sa manière d'enseigner qu'elle désignait de correct et nécessaire. Seulement ce ne fut pas tout. C'est lorsqu'elle finit par venir le voir à la fin de cours pour lui exposer ses idées et ses théorie que la situation tourna au drame. Oui parce qu'à cet instant il…

Le court de ses pensées fut brusquement rompu par le tambourinement qui s'exerçait sur la porte de ses appartements. Pestant contre le fauteur de trouble, il ne chercha même pas à se déplacer et d'un coup de baguette l'ouvrit. Grossière erreur. Dans l'entrebâillement se tenait une jeune femme aux formes avantageuses, les cheveux relevés et un chignon coiffé-décoiffé et seulement vêtue d'une robe de chambre en velours crème. Elle s'emblait furieuse et prête à sauter sur le maitre des potions qui essayait de ne pas perdre son sang-froid devant ce tableau aussi troublant soit-il.

« Miss Granger, quel mauvais vent vous amène à une heure aussi tardive ? »

Pour toute réponse elle lui envoya en plein visage un objet flasque, long et non identifié au visage.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette chose Snape ! »

Prétend d'avantage attention à la chose en question, c'est lèvre s'étiraient en un sourire moqueur. Il l'avait oublié celui-là !

« Par Merlin Snape, glisser un faux serpent dans mon lit, quel âge avez-vous ? J'ai failli mourir de peur ! Je ne vous demande même pas par quels moyens vous êtes parvenu à rentrer dans ma chambre… »

A présent rouge de colère elle se tenait face à lui les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

« Eh bien j'attends. » s'impatienta-elle.

« Quoi au juste Miss ? Les poules n'ont jamais eu de dents et n'en n'aurons jamais je le crains. »

« Non mais quel… Des excuses ! J'attends vos excuses, pour ça et pour toutes les autres fois aussi ! »

« Vous prenez vos rêves pour une réalité Granger. Et surveillez votre ton ! » Il c'était levé de son siège, soudain bien plus impressionnant.

« Mon ton ? Et le vôtre alors ?! Vous me traitez comme une mal propre depuis mon arrivée, j'en ai plus qu'assez de subir vos idioties digne d'une enfant de 10 ans ! Je vous croyais plus mure que ça Snape ! »

Désormais en colère, il se mit à la toisé, la regardant avec un tel dégout qu'elle vacilla une seconde.

« De quel droit me parlez-vous ainsi Granger ! Ma patience à une limite qu'il vaut mieux de ne pas traverser, alors je vous conseille de déguerpir avant que je ne vous y force ! »

Un tantinet tenté de faire selon son bon plaisir elle fit un pas en arrière puis refusant de le laisser emporter cette bataille, reprit sa place initiale.

« Non. »

« Non ? »

« Vous m'avez bien entendu, je ne partirais pas avant de savoir pourquoi vous me détestez autant ! »

« Ça ce n'est pas à vous d'en juger. »

Comme si ces paroles suffisait à clore la conversation, il l'agrippa par le bras sans y mettre trop de force et la força à le suivre vers la sortie.

« Lâchez moi, je n'ai pas fini ! »

« Moi si. Bonsoir ! »

Pour encore mieux ponctuer la fin de sa phrase il lui claqua la porte au visage. Se croyant débarrasser de la jeune femme, il se permit de souffler seulement cette dernière n'ayant pas dit son dernier mot se mit à frappa du poing.

« Je vous jure que si vous ne m'ouvrez pas je continue ce manège toute la nuit ! »

« Faites donc. » d'un geste nonchalant du poignet, il lança un silencio à la pièce qui devint tout de suite plus calme.

Jetant un œil aux contrôles de ses élèves, il prit la décision de finir de les corriger avant d'aller dormir, ne se souciant pas de la jeune femme toujours dehors. Après tout elle finirait bien par regagner son lit.

Hermione, elle, continuait son manège jusqu'à ce que, essoufflé, elle décide d'y mettre un terme. En colère et surtout blessée, elle se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'à s'assoir au sol les jambes serrées contre sa poitrine pour lutter contre le froid. En début novembre, le temps n'était plus vraiment clément et on le ressentait encore plus dans les cachots. A vu de nez, il ne devait pas faire plus de 4 degrés et habillée comme elle l'était, elle n'allait pas tarder à mourir de froid. Seulement ses gènes de Griffondors l'obligeaient à rester planter là tant qu'elle n'aurait pas obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Plus aucun son ne filtrait à travers l'épaisse porte en bois des appartements de Severus. Ce goujat n'était comme même pas parti dormir comme si de rien n'était comme même ? La fixant avec force, Hermione croyait pouvoir percer la matière de ses yeux et ainsi voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur, ridicule certes, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Quand la directrice l'avait contacté pour lui proposer le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, elle c'était faite une joie d'accepter. Quitter Poudlard trois années plutôt l'avait laissé avec un grand vide que rien jusque-là n'avait réussi à combler ne savant pas trop si c'était le lieu ou bien un certain habitant du château qui lui manquait le plus. Oui parce que la jeune femme c'était découvert des sentiments bien plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait cru pour la chauve-souris qui leur servait de professeur de potions et ce depuis sa dernière année scolaire. Pourquoi ? Voilà une question à laquelle elle n'avait jamais trouvé de réelles réponses. Depuis la guerre contre le lord noir, depuis la révélation d'Harry sur Snape, elle n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. L'homme que tout le monde avait considéré comme vile et sans cœur se révélait être un homme courageux rongé par le remord. Le sentiment d'estime qu'elle avait entretenue durant toutes son enfance à son égard c'était axentué jusqu'à prendre des proportions que même elle n'avait pas envisagé. Le fait de quitter Poudlard l'avait déchiré, l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir le visage de cet homme l'avait anéantie. Oh elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait qu'elle lui portait un amour non partagé, mais que pouvait-elle bien faire d'autre que de chercher à attirer son attention. Quelle ne fut pas sa déception lorsque qu'elle comprit que sa présence en tant qu'enseignante ne lui plaisait décidément pas. Sa première réaction fut de lui renvoyer l'appareil, pourtant ça ne réglait rien. Il ne l'aimait pas, il l'a haïssait presque. Et là, affalé devant sa porte, elle se questionnait à savoir si elle ne devait pas abandonner, si elle ne devait pas lâcher prise et quitter cette école qui regorgeait de souvenirs douloureux. A moins ça le débarrasserait de sa présence si peu désirée. Toujours le cul par terre, elle ferma ses paupières dans l'espoir de d'effacer ces larmes qui menaçaient de rouler sur ses joues. Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle fasse sans cesse les mauvais choix ? C'en était éreintant de se battre à chaque minute contre la personne pour qui notre cœur s'emballe. Sans s'en rendre compte, Hermione s'ombrait peu à peu dans les bras de Morphée, fatiguée et frigorifiée par l'humidité des lieux.

Alors que Severus terminait de raturer la dernière copie d'un élève du nom de Patrick Gold, son horloge sonna, indiquant 1h00 du matin. Rien de bien extraordinaire pour lui. Il empila, à l'aide d'un sortilège, l'ensemble des devoirs, tout en désactivant le sortilège de silence qu'il avait maintenu jusque-là. Rassuré de ne plus entendre les mains de la jeune femme cogner il partit se changer pour la nuit se libérant de ses lourdes capes sombres ainsi que de sa chemise. Sur le point de se libérer également de son pantalon, il fut interrompu par l'apparition d'un elfe de maison. Celui-ci gesticulait dans tous les sens semblant vouloir lui indiquer le couloir.

« Je m'excuse Monsieur Snape, mais… mais Miss, la Miss Granger, elle a… elle est là, dehors par terre, au sol, Monsieur Snape, devant vos appartement… bouge plus non plus. »

N'ayant retenu que l'essentiel, il partit ouvrir voir ce que cette sorcière avait encore inventé pour l'emmerder.

«Granger relevez-vous, ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment de vous assoir là ! »

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il s'accroupie face à elle pour la secouer un peu par l'épaule ce qui eut pour unique résultat de la faire tomber sur le côté.

« Granger réveillez-vous, Granger je ne plaisante pas ! »

Dégageant son visage des mèches qui le couvrait pour l'éclairer de sa baguette, il s'aperçut de la température anormale de sa peau. Trop froide, trop blanche. Bon sang, cette gamine était gelée. Mais quelle idée de s'assoupir ici.

« Monsieur Snape, Tobis doit-il prévenir quelqu'un ? »

« Inutile, retourné d'où vous venez je serais m'en charger. »

Plaçant ses bras sous ses jambes et son dos, il la souleva, la tenant étroitement contre lui, pénétrant un nouvelle et, il l'espérait, dernière fois dans son salon pour ce soir. D'un informulé et sans la lâcher, il transforma le tapis devant la cheminée en une matière moelleuse et chaude. Y déposant son fardeau, il réalimenta les flammes dans l'âtre pour la réchauffer. Non mais qu'elle abrutie ! Même après la guerre elle m'était encore volontairement sa santé en péril. Portant ses yeux sur la jeune femme désormais allongé devant lui, il se fit violence pour ne pas s'attarder sur son corps qui, il fallait l'avouer, était plutôt tentant. Il l'avait vu changer au court des années. Adieu jeune fille aux cheveux rebelles et aux dents trop longues, bonjour jeune femme aux courbes avantageuses et au charme ravageur. Oui elle était devenue belle, même très belle, seul un idiot l'aurait contesté. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de nuit où il c'était imaginé lui faire gouter aux meilleures délices, caressant ses formes tentatrices et embrassant chaque partielle de peau qu'elle possède. Oui voilà le véritable problème qui le rongeait depuis 3 ans, il désirait Hermione Granger au-delà du raisonnable, et il lui en voulait pour ça, pour l'attirer irrémédiablement vers elle. Parfois il pourrait jurer que c'est ce qu'elle cherchait mais comment serait-ce possible ? Pas lui voyons. Il l'avait insulté, fait vivre humiliation sur humiliation dans l'espoir de se détacher d'elle mais la voir répondre à ses fourberie avec malice, contempler ses réactions variée qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était l'obligeait de continuer, il voulait plus en voir, il voulait la connaitre mieux. S'agenouillant à ses côtés, il la remua pour la réveiller. Celle-ci gigotât avant d'ouvrir difficilement les yeux éblouit par la luminosité qu'il s'empressa de diminuer avec sa baguette.

« Maintenant que vous avez repris connaissance, pourriez-vous m'expliquer quelle bonne idée vous est passé par la tête pour que restiez bêtement devant mes appartement comme une sans abri ? »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit » s'énerva t'elle en se relevant légèrement sur les coudes « je ne partirais pas sans une explication plausible. »

« Vous être exaspérante » souffla-t-il en se relevant « Votre robe de chambre. »

Quoi ma robe de chambre de demanda-t-elle avant de baisser les yeux et de s'apercevoir que l'on apercevait sans mal ses sous-vêtements. A cet instant, il était impossible de faire plus rouge que ses joues. Severus l'ayant remarqué eu un rictus amusé avant de se détourner d'elle. Un peu plus et il lui sautait littéralement dessus pour les lui retirer, non pas que ça aurait déplut à Hermione. Regardant autour d'elle, elle refit surface et constata où elle se trouvait et sur quoi. Embarrassée, elle se contenta de se mettre debout observant l'homme ranger ses affaires.

« Merci pour enfin… pour… »

« Si vous êtes apte de vous mettre debout c'est que vous serez capable de retourner dans votre chambre seule, sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne nuit Miss Granger. »

« Comment ça, mais non ! Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je vous le dise je ne bougerais pas d'ici sans que vous ne me disiez pourquoi vous… »

« Vous êtes fatigante… si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, j'aimerais beaucoup aller dormir, il est tard. » Ponctuant sa phrase en serrant l'arête de son nez du pouce et de l'index d'un air exaspéré.

« Serait-il possible de se parler sans se chamailler ? »

« Sincèrement je ne crois pas Miss. » dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Vous voulez que je vous dise, vous n'êtes qu'un connard ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Vous m'avez bien entendu, vous êtes un connard, et un imbécile finit ! Pour vous personne ne vous arrive à la cheville ! Vous vous pensé au-dessus de tout, ce que les autres peuvent ressentir vous est complètement égal ! »

« Taisez-vous-Miss-Granger. »

« Mais dès que l'on vient à vous faire une réflexion, vous ne le supportez pas ! Mais avez-vous pensé à ce que moi je pouvais ressentir lorsque vous faites tous ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour me faire vivre un enfer ici ?! »

« Je ne me répéterais pas Granger, taisez-vous ! »

« Non ! C'est trop simple de se voiler la face ! Je vous ai pris le poste que vous convoitiez, vous m'en voulez parce que je l'ai eu et pas vous ?! Je me faisais une joie de revenir ici, mais vous me pourrissez la vie depuis mon arrivée ! J'en ai marre vous m'entendez ? Marre de vos gamineries, de vos piques de vos sarcasmes ! Mais je ne partirais pas, je vais rester parce que c'est mon travail d'enseigner et ce n'est pas un salaud dans votre genre qui va m'en empêcher ! »

« Je ne veux plus rien entendre ! » Il venait de hurler ses dernières paroles faisant sursauter la sorcière.

S'avançant vers elle d'un pas de félin promettant miles dangers, il la fit reculer à son tour. Son regard noir et furieux avait agrippé le sien couleur miel qui reflétait toutes l'insécurité qu'elle éprouvait. Cependant elle n'en avait pas fini et elle ne la fermerait pas avant. Ravalant les larmes qui menaçaient d'inonder son visage et reprit une meilleure posture.

« Vous ne me fait pas peur Snape. » Déclara-t-elle une pointe d'incertitude dans sa voix.

« J'aurais juré le contraire pourtant » se moqua-t-il un rictus mauvais peint sur le visage.

« Vous ne me faites plus peur et ça vous met hors de vous parce que vous n'avez plus le contrôle sur moi ! » heurtant le mur sans s'y attendre elle émit un petit crie qui ne fit qu'accentuer la lueur prédatrice dans les yeux du maitre des potions.

« Vous ne me fait plus peur Snape, la petit Griffondors ne tremble plus devant vous. » Il était s'y près d'elle désormais que leur corps se touchait presque la colère faisait trembler sa magie autour de lui, à moins que ça ne soit autre chose.

« Oh mais voilà tout le problème Miss Granger, vous n'êtes plus une petit fille, et ça je ne l'ai que trop bien remarqué »

Elle ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche avant qu'il ne fonde dessus, profitant que ses lèvres soient entre ouverte pour y faire passer sa langue. Elle resta figé une seconde, perdu quant à sa réaction. Incapable de réfléchir alors que la langue de son ancien professeur jouait avec les sienne, elle passa désespérément ses bras derrière sa nuque pour se coller à lui et approfondir, si c'était possible, le baisé. Ils ne respiraient plus, leur concentration mutuelle porté à leur lèvres scellées dans un baisé sauvage et langoureux. Severus ne cherchait pas à être doux. Tout ce temps passé à se retenir, à tenir en laisse son désire pour elle le rendait fou. En plus de sa il était en colère contre elle de l'avoir insulté de la sorte, il allait lui faire payer mais de la plus délicieuse de manière. Engouffrant ses longues mains sous le peignoir d'Hermione, il délaissa sa bouche pour son cou. Elle était sucrée et gourmande à souhait. La jeune femme, quant à elle, ne sentait plus qu'une seule chose, ses mains qu'elle avait si longtemps imaginé parcourir ses courbes avec avidité. Les cercle de baisé qui déposait ses clavicules lui faisait perdre la tête. Malgré tout elle tenta de se raisonner pour lui poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

« Po…Pourquoi ? »

Abandonnant son cou pour plonger son regard dans le sien, il lui répondu avec naturelle

« Parce que je vous veux, je vous veux depuis si longtemps que s'en est douloureux. Parce que pas un jour ne se passe sans que je veuille vous faire l'amour. Parce que je vous reproche d'être si attirante, si intelligente et délicieuse. Parce que je ne peux pas rester dans la même pièce que vous sans risquer de vous prendre dans l'instant. Parce que j'ai des sentiments pour vous. » Il reprit un instant sa respiration « parce que je vous aime Hermione, j'aime la femme que vous êtes devenue. »

Sans voix, elle le regardait ne sachant quoi répondre. Elle avait attendu ce moment depuis tant de temps qu'elle en resta muette de bonheur. Puis soudain réalisant le plus gros de la chose, son regard se fit plus dur et dans un instinct de colère le gifla avec force. Complètement perdu, Severus se tourna vers elle dans l'intention de lui faire payer son geste seulement se trouvait face à lui une femme en larme qui essayait de retenir ses sanglots.

« vous n'êtes qu'un abruti, il vous à fallut autant… autant de temps pour me… dire..ç ..ça ! Vous m'avez …faites sou..souffrir tout ce temps ..pour parce que vous…vous m'aimiez, c'est… Ri..ridicule ! »

Un peu perdu, il ne dit rien se contentant de la regarder inquiet cette fois ci.

« Je… je vo..vous déteste ! »

A peine eu-t-elle crié ces mot qu'elle s'empara à son tour de ses lèvres dans un baisé désespéré.

Ne cherchant plus de logique, Severus entoura sa taille de ses bras et la souleva pour qu'elle vienne entourer son bassin de ses jambes. Alors qu'elle lui répétait « je vous déteste entre chaque baisé. »

Severus sourit, venant lécher son lobe d'oreille « Moi aussi je te hais sorcière. »

« Taisez-vous et faites-moi l'amour ! »

« C'est si gentiment demandé.»


End file.
